New Borns
The New Borns (a.k.a Skintubbies) are ones of the main antagonists of the Slendytubbies saga. They are young teletubbies that are massively created by the Teletubby Creation Machine after that Noo Noo put his virus into it. Leaded by the Bull Newborn, they walk through the multiple lands in massive number and attack any living beings. Like the other teletubbies, they are humanoids with big ears and a chubby body. They lack antenna, abdominal screen and have a light grey-ish brown skin, which turn out to be a lack of fur. Their face and the inside of their ears have a pale skin color and soulless eyes. They also have visible veins on their face. Since the New Borns are infected, they doesn't seem to have any personality. Their young age and their reborn status show them as being blinded by their infection, quite agressive and not very intelligent. The Duo from the Secret Lair are constantly sobbing, implying that they might be suffering, but it could be just because of their very young age, as young children are often crying easily. By the number of two, they appears as the threats of the Secret Lair and one of them appears as one of the threats in the Training Maze. They walks towards the nearest custard to the player and standing on it until the player either moves closer to another custard or spots the player. If they spots a player, they will scream and chase them until the game ends. If they hits the player, the player will die. They appears as the threats of the Secret Lair and one of them appears as one of the threats in the Training Maze. They follows the player slowly. When the player is close to them, they will scream and speed up until the player gets far away enough. They also emits sobs whenever nearby. In the Secret Lair, they are slower than the player but can be deadly because of their number and the restricted areas. In the Training Maze, the New Born have the same speed as the player, requiring the use of the maze walls to escape it. Chapter 1 The New Borns are potential threats in the first part of Chapter 1 - A New Day. They introduces themselves after The Guardian took his night-vision camera. They are three of them and each of them patrols in a corridor. They will spot and kill the player if he stands in front of them. The main thing different is that they are three New Borns instead of two. Chapter 3 During the discussion between The Guardian and Noo Noo, an army of New Borns are taking over the lands. It's revealed that they have been created with the virus being already in their body. In the "Good Ending", The Guardian, among the military, will have to fight the army of New Borns. In the other endings, the army of New Borns dominate the military and presumably kill every soldiers. Like other monsters, they will approach the closest custard to the player and patrol around it, until they spots the player, either by seeing it or by being too close to the latter. When the player is spotted, they will scream and chase the player until all nearby players are far away enough or dead. They are much of a threat due to some restricted areas, their number, their quick attacks and their relatively fast speed. In Survival Mode, there is a variety of New Borns variants that the players must kill to progress in the multiple waves. A large number of Runner New Borns appears as a Boss Equivalent at the tenth wave in Secret Lair. All of the New Borns variants can appears as enemies or allies. Only one of the New Born duo and Runner New Borns can be playables. Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)